Saat Ia Kembali
by Eky-chan
Summary: "AKU BUKAN PERMEN KAPAS PINK! AKU SAKURA HARUNO! KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU?"/"Karena kepalamu mirip permen kapas yang sering dimakan Anikiku."/My first fic/AU/Oneshot/Dedicated for Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI/RnR please!


**Judul **: Saat Ia Kembali

**Disclaimer** (c) Masashi Kisimoto

**Saat Ia Kembali** (c) Eky_-_chan

**Pair **: SasuSaku

**Warning** : AU, OOC (terutama Sasuke), ide pasaran, typo dimana-mana, abal, gaje, aneh, dll.

**Birthday fic for Sasuke Uchiha and Dedicated for Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI**

**.**

**. **

**Happy Reading :D**

** .**

**.**

**. **

Ia melangkah dengan tenang ditengah-tengah keramaian Konoha Airport sore itu. Setelah memakan waktu delapan jam perjalanan dari Suna, akhirnya ia sampai di kota kelahiran itu pada pukul 05.00 p.m.

Dengan mengenakan kemeja biru tua yang di lipat sampai siku, celana hitam panjang beserta sepatu yang sewarna dengan celananya, dan jas yang tersampir di bahu kirinya. Tak lupa pula kacamata hitam yang bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya membuat Ia terlihat keren di mata kaum hawa. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan kagum para kaum hawa, ia tetap berjalan gagah dengan menyeret sebuah koper hitam dibelakangnya.

Setelah keluar dari Bandara, ia langsung disambut dengan semilir angin sore yang memainkan rambut hitamnya mengikuti arah angin. Ia langsung menyetop taksi dan masuk kedalamnya, karena ia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan 'dia' yang ia tinggalkan.

Ia pun sampai di tempat itu. Tempat dimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan 'dia', dan tempat dimana ia bertemu terakhir kalinya dengan 'dia' pula.

Melepas kacamatanya, mata obsidiannya memandang sekitarnya. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah _box_ lumpur tempat bermain anak-anak. Ah, ia jadi teringat peristiwa pertama kalinya bertemu dengan 'dia'.

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun terlihat sedang bermain bola ditaman bermain yang sedang ramai itu. Saat sedang asik bermain, tak sengaja bola itu terlempar terlalu keras, sehingga masuk kedalam _box_ lumpur di depannya. Dan malangnya lumpur itu pun bertebaran ke segala arah dan mengenai seorang anak perempuan yang kelihatannya sebaya dengannya, karena kebetulan dia ada di pinggir _box_ itu.

Anak perempuan tersebut mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana pink pendek selutut, serta topi yang dipakai miring di kepala pinknya.

Tunggu sebentar. Apakah tadi ia tak salah lihat? Kepala pink?

Ya, memang itulah warna kepalanya—err ralat—rambutnya.

'Kok rambutnya seperti permen kapas pink yang suka dimakan _Aniki_ ya? Aneh,' batin anak lelaki tadi.

Ia melangkah mendekati 'Si Permen Kapas _Pink_'—julukan barunya—untuk anak perempuan itu.

"Hei! Bisa kau ambilkan bola itu!" seru anak lelaki tadi.

Dan anak perempuan itupun berbalik. Menampilkan mata _emerald_ yang terlihat kesal.

"Oh jadi bola jelek ini milik kau ya?" tanya anak perempuan tersebut.

"Hn, Iya."

"Dasar Anak Ayam jelek! Gara-gara bola ini, es krim ku jadi kena lumpur tau! POKOKNYA GANTI!"

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja. Hei! Namaku itu bukan Anak Ayam jelek! Namaku Sasuke Uchiha! Kenapa kau memanggilku Anak Ayam jelek, Permen kapas _pink_?"

"KARENA RAMBUTMU ITU SEPERTI ANAK AYAM JELEK PUNYA KAKEKKU! NAMAKU JUGA BUKAN PERMEN KAPAS _PINK_! NAMAKU ITU SAKURA HARUNO! KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Karena kepalamu mirip permen kapas yang sering dimakan oleh _Aniki__-_ku."

"KAU!"

Dengan kesal anak perempuan yang telah diketahui bernama Sakura itu mengambil bola yang ada di _box_ lumpur. Dan melemparnya ke wajah anak lelaki bernama Sasuke itu.

"SHANAROOO!"

**DUAKK**

Bola pun sukses mendarat di wajah manis bungsu Uchiha itu.

Dengan wajah merah menahan kesal, Sasuke melempar bola itu lagi ke wajah Sakura.

**DUAK**

Sekarang bola sukses menghantam dahi Sakura yang cukup lebar itu.

"Rasakan itu! Biar jidatmu tambah lebar!" seru Sasuke.

Menggeram, Sakura mengambil segenggam lumpur di tangannya, lalu melemparkannya ke Sasuke. Dan begitu seterusnya, hingga banyak anak-anak lainnya yang menonton mereka sambil bersorak ria. Perang lumpur itu berakhir sampai para Aniki dari dua bocah itu—Itachi Uchiha dan Sasori Haruno—datang dan melerai keduanya, yang berakhir dengan menjewer telinga adiknya masing-masing.

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka esoknya ia betemu lagi dengan anak menyebalkan itu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru Elementary School.

Tetapi lama kelamaan permusuhan itu berubah menjadi persahabatan karena setiap harinya mereka lalui bersama.

Namun setelah persahabatan indah itu terjalin amat erat _Kami-sama_ berkata lain.

"HUWAAA... SASU_-KUN_ JAHAT. KATANYA MAU MAIN SAMA SAKU TERUS. TAPI KENAPA MALAH PERGI?" teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

**Greb**

"Sasu janji akan kembali lagi buat Saku_-chan_. Nanti kita bisa main bareng lagi. Saku_-chan_ harus tunggu Sasu ya?" jelas Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sudah berada di pelukannya.

"Janji?"

"Hn. Janji."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ia tersenyum kecut saat mengingat janji itu. Sungguh Tuhan amatlah tak adil memisahkan dirinya dan Sakura. Tetapi ia yakin bahwa 'dia' akan menunggunya karena janji yang mereka buat.

Ia melihat sesosok gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya dan menghadap ke Danau. Gadis berambut pink panjang yang mengenakan jas putih yang ia yakini jas dokter.

Ia tersenyum senang saat ia yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah 'dia', Sakuranya.

Ia berlari kencang meninggalkan koper yang dipegangnya dan langsung memeluk Sakuranya erat.

"Eh?" Gadis itu memekik pelan saat tau ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Saku_-chan_..." pemuda itu berucap dengan suara lirih.

**DEG**

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Ia mendengar panggilan itu. Ia yakin yang memangilnya seperti itu hanya Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, serta sahabat-sahabat kecilnya. Gadis itu tahu bahwa suara itu mengandung kebahagiaan dan kerinduan.

**DEG DE****G**

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat ia menyadari hanya satu orang lelaki yang memanggilnya seperti itu—selain kakaknya.

Ia melonggarkan pelukan itu dan membalikkannya badannya.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Kali ini jantungnya seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya saat ia menemukan sepasang mata obsidian yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Obsidian yang selalu memandangnya lembut.

"S-sa-sasu_-kun_?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap _emerald_ yang membulat penuh kekagetan dan menangkup wajah pemilik _emerald_ di hadapannya.

"Iya ini aku, Saku_-chan_," jelas Sasuke.

"KYAAA... SASU_-KUN_!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke erat sambil melompat-lompat hingga Sasuke tidak bisa bernapas.

"Hei hei! Kau mau membunuhku ya!" seru Sasuke kesal karena suasana romantis tersebut hancur seketika akibat ulah Sakura.

Ia tak menyangka reaksi Sakura akan seperti itu. 'hn, ternyata dia tak berubah sama sekali,' Sasuke membatin.

Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku 'kan hanya senang Sasu_-kun_," ujar Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu Sakura melihat rambut Sasuke. "Wah Anak Ayamnya sudah besar ya! Hehehe," lanjutnya dengan _innocent face_ sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dan setelah itu berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Grrr... Kau menyebalkan Saku_-chan_," geram Sasuke. Ia pun berlari menyusul Sakura.

Sakura yang larinya kalah cepat dari Sasuke dengan mudah tertangkap Sasuke.

**Greb**

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau menyebalkan Permen kapas _pink_," Seringai pun terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Hei namaku Sakura!" seru Sakura tak terima tetapi malah mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Dan namaku pun bukan Ayam ataupun Anak Ayam," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang karena dirasakannya Sakura memeluknya erat.

"Huh! Dasar kau ini. Hmm... Sasu_-kun_?"

"Hn? Apa?"

"Err... Aku rindu padamu."

Senyum Sasuke makin lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ehem!" Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tapi aku tidak," ucap Sasuke santai.

"EH?" Sakura yang terkejut pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak rindu padamu, tetapi aku sangat rindu padamu" Sasuke menatap intens _emerald_ Sakura sambil memegang bahu Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa memerah saat mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Alhasil wajah Sakura bertambah merah menahan rasa malu dan senangnya.

"A-a-ku, a-ku..."

"Kamu kenapa, hm?"

"I-itu, a-ano..."

"?"

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU!" pekik Sakura yang langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke karena malu.

"Hahaha... Kalau begitu cium aku sebagai tanda kita resmi pacaran. Eerr, atau kau mau langsung menikah, hm?" goda Sasuke, tak lupa dengan seringainya.

Sakura langsung menjauh dari Sasuke dan berteriak, "DASAR AYAM JELEK MESUM!" Setelah itu pun ia berlari.

"Hahaha, Hei! Aku 'kan hanya bercanda," Sasuke tertawa melihatnya. Dan menyusul Sakura yang sudah berlari jauh.

Dan sekarang kita dapat melihat sepasang anak manusia yang tengan berlarian yang di latari danau yang indah yang memantulkan sinar matahari terbenam. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari keduanya. Hhh, sungguh hidup yang indah.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Haloo semuaaa :D<p>

Salam kenal ya. Saya reader lama yang baru bikin fanfic. Jadi ini fanfic pertama saya. Maaf ya kalo jelek dan mengecewakan. Saya tau ini idenya sangat pasaran, EYD juga masih berantakan. Tetapi saya sudah berusaha mencoba membuat fanfic yang sebaik mungkin.

Yap, ini adalah dedikasi saya untuk Savers contest: BANJIR TOMATCERI! Sekaligus untuk ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha.

Happy birthday, Sasuke!

Akhir kata, saya sangat membutuhkan concrit dari senpai-senpai semua jika berkenan.

Terima kasih :D

Review please...XD


End file.
